


Waiting for Control

by GreyLiliy



Series: Whumptober 2020 - Peter Parker [15]
Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Peter knew what it was like to lose control of his body.
Series: Whumptober 2020 - Peter Parker [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975432
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Waiting for Control

**Author's Note:**

> _Whumptober 2020!  
>  Prompt No 15. INTO THE UNKNOWN  
> Possession ~~| Magical Healing | Science Gone Wrong~~  
> _
> 
> Well, it’s well into November and I missed my October Deadline (and took a pretty long break), but I’m still going to finish all the prompts—I’m just not going to submit them to the official project, and I’m going to take it easier. So from here on out, I’m not going to try and do all of the prompts under each theme—just going to pick one. XD
> 
> I went with “Possession” because while I sort of already did that prompt in the second one, “Pick Me,” I remembered the comic arc in the Spider-Man/Deadpool crossover where Peter got possessed, and I thought it’d be fun to write an alternate scenario where she didn’t disappear.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Peter knew what it was like to lose control of his body.

When the Symbiote and he had been “one,” it had the ability to take over. It moved Peter’s limbs and spoke with his lips. The Symbiote had total control and Peter had been a puppet in his own body, feeling the odd tug of each limb while another force moved him.

But he’d also been present for each movement.

Peter had been aware when the Symbiote had control.

The pull of the witch had come in flashes of black as her soul fought to take control of Peter’s body after the “Heartmate” ceremony. He’d struggled to keep in the forefront, but the magic got the better of him.

And it dumped Peter into the back.

Headmistress Soo gave him the barest apology before Peter’s world disappeared into nothing.

It wasn’t the back of his mind he’d experienced when talking with the symbiote face to face in his head. Peter wasn’t floating. He wasn’t drowning. He didn’t even feel like he was in his own head. It wasn’t…a space at all.

He was nothing.

Peter didn’t know what his body was doing.

He didn’t know what Deadpool was doing.

Peter couldn’t fight.

Couldn’t struggle.

Couldn’t breathe.

Peter could only trust that someone would rip Headmistress Soo out from his body.

Until then, he could only wait.


End file.
